Los misterios del mar
by cristal12997
Summary: El mar... una fuente de vida para incontables creaturas y plantas marinas, una gran fuente de belleza y esplendor... pero también de misterios, muchas veces nos preguntamos ¿Que es lo que el mar oculta a la vista de todos? ¿Que clase de tesoros son los que tiene? Pero nunca pensamos que el mar tiene aun mas misterios de lo que uno puede llegar a imaginar... y Len no será el ultimo
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, ya que no me falta mucho para terminar con mi otro fic "Fantasma del pasado" quise publicar de una vez este nuevo fic, y este es el otro en el que también terminaran en tragedia y que también no tendrán muchos capítulos, tal vez unos cinco o seis capítulos pero el punto es en que este fic será corto, bueno no los distraigo mas y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Los misterios del mar**

En lo más alejado de la ciudad o cualquier cosa moderna, había una isla al suroeste de Japón que es rica en bosque y agua dulce. El agua es muy limpia y cristalina y podías beberla sin preocuparte de que esté contaminada o tenga algún rastro de basura. Y el bosque de esa isla, habitan muchos ejemplares de animales y plantas que no se encontraban con tanta facilidad en las grandes ciudades, y sin olvidar que el bosque era muy extenso, casi tanto como la misma isla, a excepción de las amplias playas que tiene.

En las playas que tenía, se podía ver y apreciar que la arena estaba muy blanca y completamente libre de basura, pero también era completamente libre de algún tipo de existencia en ellas.

Puede que las playas que posee sean muy hermosas ya que están libres de algún tipo de contaminación y también que en el atardecer las arenas de las playas parecieran que brillaran por los rayos del sol ocultándose en el horizonte, pero esas playas como la isla completa, era carente de cualquier tipo de vida humana. A excepción de los animales, esa isla estaba completamente desierta.

O eso parecía.

Si algo o alguien se encontrara con esa isla y se acercara un poco a una zona específica en la playa de esa isla, notarían que en esa isla _desierta_, no estaba tan desierta como uno creería. En esa isla, se encontraba una casa de madera, de un piso y afuera de la casa, estaba una pequeña mesa redonda y unas sillas.

Muchos que encontraran esa casa se preguntarían algo como ¿Quién querría vivir en un lugar como ese? ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría vivir en un lugar lejos de la sociedad o la tecnología? O ¿Quién querría vivir donde no hay ni un rastro de gente en kilómetros? Toda persona que solo gusta de cosas electrónicas y no pueda estar mucho tiempo sin ellas o estar en un ambiente tranquilo, se preguntaría eso al ver ese paisaje desértico.

Pero para la gente que le gusta la paz y tranquilidad o estar lejos de la sociedad y sus avances tecnológicos que han llegado a dañar y corromper a muchos individuos, una isla como esa o un lugar semejante, sería uno de esos lugares en que uno puede estar tranquilo y dejar que sus problemas se los lleve el mar.

Cerca de donde estaba esa casa, a la orilla del mar, se encontraba un pequeño muelle, y en ese muelle se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 19 años, con cabellos dorados y ojos azul celeste ligeramente oscuros, tez blanca y un cuerpo musculoso pero no demasiado, y que únicamente llevaba puesto unos pantalones ligeramente holgados y una camisa blanca.

Se podía notar que se encontraba amarrando una lancha en uno de los pequeños poster de madera del muelle. Cuando había terminado en amarrar bien la lancha al poster, se quitó unas gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente con el dorso de su mano mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro de cansancio y miraba hacia el horizonte y observo como el cielo azul empezaba lentamente a cambiaba de color por ser la hora del atardecer.

Ese chico era conocido como Len Kagamine, y él era uno de los hijos de Leon Kagamine que anteriormente era dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de aparatos electrónicos de todo Japón, el dueño actual es uno de sus hermanos menores. Muchos no creerían que ese chico era el hijo mayor de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón, era algo difícil de creer a simple vista.

Al darle una mirada, a primera vista el parece una persona humilde que se gana la vida trabajando honestamente y con mucho esfuerzo. Era un chiste al pensar que alguien como él era uno de los hijos de alguien tan rico y poderoso como lo es Leon Kagamine, muchos se imaginarían que sería alguien rodeado de lujos y que con solo extender la mano o decir lo que él quería obtener, de un momento a otro, ya lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Él podría tener cosas que muchos querrían tener y que no podrían conseguir tan fácil por ser de clase baja y no poder costear ninguna de esas cosas que son muy costosas.

Len sintió que una suave brisa rosaba su cara y pudo percibir el aroma del agua salada con su nariz. El miraba tranquilamente el océano antes de dar media vuelta y guardar las llaves de su lancha y empezaba a alejarse de la lancha que se encontraba con el motor apagado y fuertemente amarrada al pequeño poster de madera del muelle para evitar que las olas del mar se lo lleve.

Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la suave arena de la playa se dirigió a la casa de madera que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba. Pero antes de que pudiese acercarse más a la casa, dio la vuelta y miro hacia el océano, y al ver la orilla del mar, noto que algo brillaba. Él se acercó al origen de ese pequeño resplandor y en cuanto se había acercado más, pudo notar que estaba enterrado en la arena.

Se estremeció un poco sentir lo fría que se encontraba el agua del océano cuando toco sus pies descalzos. Cuando se agacho y escarbo un poco en la arena, noto que era algo muy pequeño y utilizo el agua salada para poder limpiarle la arena el objeto que se encontraba en su mano, y en cuanto le quito la arena que tenía, descubrió que era un anillo de oro y por encima de ese anillo, estaba otro anillo que era de platino, pero era muy delgado que no se salía de su lugar y casi cubría el oro que estaba por debajo de él.

Len miro con asombro el anillo que estaba sosteniendo con su mano, para después poner una cara melancólica y cerrar la mano con el anillo en él, antes de reanudar su camino a la casa que estaba esperando por él. Pudo notar algunas conchas que estaban un poco enterradas en la arena mientras se dirigía sin prisa a su casa. Cuando el subió los pocos escalones que tenía su hogar y abrió la puerta con las llaves que tenía en sus bolsillos, al estar en umbral de su morada, miro una vez más el cielo.

Cuando fijo su mirada hacia el cielo, noto que la noche no tardaba en llegar. Y antes de entrar a la casa, miro el mar, y a lo lejos pudo ver unos delfines que saltaban sin parar en el agua. Sonrió un poco ante ese espectáculo, a pesar de verlo cada amanecer o atardecer nunca se cansaba de verlo, le gustaba ver como el cielo tenía varios colores en cada amanecer y atardecer junto con las tranquilas olas que había, era lo que más le gustaba, pero también lo que más odiaba, con una última mirada al mar, el entro a su hogar.

Cuando entro a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él con cerrojo, dejo salir un suspiro cansado. Cuando dio la vuelta vio una mesa con tres sillas, un refrigerador, una estufa, un fregadero, un baño, dos recamaras, una televisión en la sala y unas fotografías colgando de las paredes. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Cuando el paso por la mesa, el vio un plátano sobre un plato. Sonrió un poco al verlo y supo de inmediato quien fue el que puso su fruta favorita para que el la encontrara, y al notar que la casa estaba en silencio supuso que estaba dormida. El agarro su plátano y antes de que empezará a pelarlo, vio las fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared, y una de ellas, llamo toda su atención.

El toco con su dedo índice, el rostro de la persona que estaba en la fotografía. Él se alejó de la foto y se fue a su habitación cuando sintió que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Cuando entro a su habitación (que solo consistía en una cama, un bote de basura y una ventana) se sentó en su cama mientras empezaba a pelar su plátano y comenzara a comérselo. Cuando termino con su fruta, tiro la cascara en un bote de basura que estaba a un lado de él.

Él se acostó en su cama y miro al techo de madera que lo protegía del exterior. Miro el anillo que aun sostenía con su mano. Pudo recordar que el anillo que tenía, le perteneció a alguien que apreciaba mucho, y que esa persona se fue para nunca más volver… lo sabía perfectamente.

Sin que se diera cuenta una lagrima escapo de sus ojos al recordar su pasado.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo a la nada – ¿Por qué me quede observando en lugar de ayudarte? – dijo mientras miraba el anillo que era idéntico al que tenía puesto en su dedo anular – soy tan culpable como esas malditas perras que me apartaron de ti – sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse otra vez – si tan solo hubiese actuado en ese momento y no haberme quedado inmóvil como un siervo asustado… tal vez… aun estarías aquí

Len ya no pudo aguantar más, y dejo salir las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo mientras apretaba con fuerza el anillo y trataba de contener los gritos de agonía que amenazaban con salir de su boca para no despertar a la persona que dormía aun lado de su habitación. Miro hacia la ventana y observo que el cielo estaba más oscuro que antes. Se secó las lágrimas se dispuso a dormir mientras se aferraba al anillo en su mano.

* * *

**Lo se, se que es corto a diferencia de los otros capítulos de mis historias que he hecho, pero este es apenas el comienzo y tratare de que mis capítulos sean un poco mas largos, y se que algunos se preguntaran el porque Len vive en una isla y quien es la persona que duerme en la habitación que esta cerca de la suya, tendrán que esperar mas adelante para descubrirlo.**

**pero algo es seguro este fic es clasificación M por una razón, y tengo planeado hacer unos one-shots, por si les interesara leerlos, obviamente cuando estén listos.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia, y no olviden dejar reviews.**


	2. La nueva estudiante

**Lamento mucho la demora, he estado actualizando mis otras historias, y estoy a solo un capítulo de terminar "Fantasma del pasado". Advertencia: leve LenxHarem y leve lenguaje vulgar. No los entretengo mas y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**La nueva estudiante**

En una zona específica del moderno Japón había una escuela llamada Crypthon que es considerada una de las mejores escuelas que había en todo el país. Y la única forma de entrar es siendo de una familia adinerada y de buena posición social o por medio de una beca con notas muy altas.

En esa escuela se encontraba un chico de 15 años de cabellos amarillos amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y de ojos azules y se encontraba besando a una chica dos años mayor que él en la parte más desolada que había en la escuela. Él es conocido como Len Kagamine el playboy de la escuela por haber conquistado y seducido a casi toda la población femenina de la escuela a corta edad y dejando (en su mayoría) en vergüenza a los demás chicos ya que fueron superados por alguien menor/ mayor (solo en los grados menores que él) que ellos.

– Len-kun ~

El miro a la chica con la que estaba besando mientras gimió su nombre e introducía una de sus manos debajo de su blusa haciendo que suelte un suave suspiro. Es un poco más alta que él, con su cabello largo cabello hasta casi llegar a sus codos y amarrados en dos coletas a los lados de su rostro de color lila al igual que sus ojos. Ella era una de sus muchas novias que cayeron en su trampa. Solo tenía que decirle cosas dulces al oído y eso era más que suficiente para que estuviesen más que dispuestas a acostarse con él.

No tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo en cuanto a sus conquistas, aunque otras eran un poco más difíciles, pero eso era lo que más le atraía. Lo que más le atrae son las chicas que no se dejan caer ante sus encantos tan fácilmente como Luka o Meiko. Ellas no caían tan fácil como el esperaba, y actualmente ellas junto con algunas otras no caen aún.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el sonar de la campana anunciando la hora de entrar a las clases. El dejo de besarla y alejo su mano de ella haciendo que esta suelte un gemido de decepción.

– ¿Por qué Len-kun?

– Ya escuchaste la campana, y no quiero que me llamen la atención por tercera vez

– ¿Podemos continuar después?

– Depende Yukari-san

Y con eso Len se marchó dejando a Yukari atrás mientras ella se arreglaba un poco su ropa. Cuando caminaba por el campus de la escuela miro como varios estudiantes estaban jugando mientras que otros corrían para no llegar tarde a sus clases. El caminaba con tranquilidad ya que el profesor Kiyoteru Hiyama llegaba cinco minutos tarde en la hora de entrada. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pudo sentir varias miradas sobre él, y sabiendo que eran varias de sus amantes, le hizo pensar que tendrá mucho "trabajo" que hacer.

– Lenny-kun~

Se detuvo al escuchar cierta voz algo chillona cerca de él. Al dar la vuelta vio a una chica de coletas largas de color turquesa al igual que sus ojos. Sonrió al ver la figura de Miku Hatsune a varios metros lejos de donde estaba. Es una de sus favoritas, aunque ella este saliendo con Kaito Shion ellos se han estado "entendiendo" casi al inicio de que ella tuvo su relación con Kaito. Personalmente no se mete con las que tienen novio pero ella lo buscaba ¿Y quién era para negarse a tan tentadora "invitación" de una de las chicas más deseadas de toda la escuela?

– Hola Lenny-kun~

– Hola Miku – dijo en un tono seductor junto con una sonrisa al ver que le chica se le acercaba – ¿Cómo está la chica más hermosa de la toda la escuela?

– Muy bien, pero…

– ¿Pero? – Len vio como esta formaba una sonrisa lasciva y supo que venía más adelante.

– Pero me he sentido muy sola sin ti… y me preguntaba… – ella jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda.

– ¿Mh?

– En que si podríamos "continuar nuestro juego"

Len la miro por un momento y al mirar a los lados en que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus aulas y los pocos que había no le prestaban mucha atención se acercó a la peli-turquesa y atrapo sus labios con los suyos. Sintió que los brazos de la chica se enrollaban en su cuello haciendo que se acercara más hacia él.

Y por su experiencia el empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca de su "compañera de juego" y ella con gusto acepto y el beso se tornaba más profundo. Pero después de lo que parecieron horas Len se separó de ella dejándola con ganas de más.

– Lo siento Miku pero mi profesor no tardará en llegar

– No es justo, me dejaste con ganas – dijo con molestia.

– Ese es tu problema

– Si, pero… ¿No podríamos continuar en el tejado de la escuela? – dijo mientras se le acercaba

– Ojala pudiera, pero si recibo otra llamada de atención, el director llamara a mi padre

– Si…

– Y sabes que si el me castiga no me dejara tiempo para nada – susurro acercándosele al cuello de la chica y provocándole un pequeño escalofrió y sonrió al notarlo.

– Supongo que continuaremos después de clases ¿No? – cuestiono inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

– Me temo que si

Y sin darle tiempo a la peli-turquesa en responder, se liberó de su agarre y antes de darle la espalda le dio un guiño haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco, para después dar media vuelta y retomar su camino. Cuando dio vuelta a la esquina dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio.

He cierto que Miku es una de sus favoritas pero se ha estado volviendo muy empalagosa y posesiva con el haciéndolo sentir incomodo e impidiéndole estar con sus otras conquistas. Si es que ella seguía presionando su suerte, tarde o temprano no le dejara más opción en poner distancia entre ellos.

Después de todo ella tenía a Kaito y estar con alguien que tenga novio está empezando a afectarle un poco. Eso no era algo común en él. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, si ella se mantenía alejada de él, tal vez podría estar con sus otras "amigas" y podrían quitarle esta sensación que está oprimiendo su pecho hasta el punto de no estar con las chicas que están con alguien.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta llego a su salón de clases.

Cuando entro a su salón de clases lo primero que noto es que varios estudiantes estaban murmullando entre si y casi ignorando su presencia al salón de clases. A excepción de la mayoría de las chicas, los demás le restaron interés de que el haya entrado a clases. Eso le hizo sentir un poco "herido" pero de todas formas fue a su pupitre. Al sentarse en su silla escucho una pequeña conversación de unos chicos detrás de él:

– ¿Crees que sea una chica?

– Pues yo personalmente espero que sea un chico

– ¿Acaso eres del otro bando?

– No idiota

– No me insultes estúpido

– Como sea si es un chico no será el nuevo objetivo de Kagamine-san

–… Tienes razón

– Por eso, ojala que el nuevo estudiante sea un chico

– Pero y si fuera una chica… ¿Crees que sería linda?

– Si es que no cayera en las redes de Kagamine-san… esperaría que lo fuera

– Si es que fuese una chica y no estuviera interesada en él por al menos el primer día, juro que me cambio el nombre a come-mierda

– Si la chica es linda e incauta que cree en el amor a primera vista entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte

Siguió escuchando cosas como esa junto con unos – yo espero que sea un chico apuesto – y – yo espero que sea una chica hermosa – o – me conformo con alguien que no me engañe –. Eso ultimo le perturbo un poco pero ahora que recordaba, había escuchado rumores en que un nuevo estudiante iba a ingresar a la escuela, pero no había prestado mucho interés ya que estaba muy ocupado "atendiendo a sus compañeras" la semana pasada.

Aunque la pequeña conversación que escucho hace unos momentos llamo su interés.

Y estaba pensando en que si el nuevo integrante era un chico, bien podría hacerse amigo de él ya que gracias a su reputación, no tiene muchos amigos con los que pueda conversar amistosamente y bien si es que lograba hacerse amigo de él, podría al menos tener una sola persona que no lo vea como un enemigo, al menos por un corto tiempo… un muy corto tiempo.

Pero si resultaba ser una chica muy linda… bien podría al menos jugar con ella y hacerla sentir que la ama o que es algo especial para él. Esa técnica nunca le ha fallado… bueno casi nunca le ha fallado. Pero si ella resultaba ser una de las que se hacían de rogar, podría entretenerse con ella y mirar con deleite como poco a poco ella estaría comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Recordó como se había divertido en haber conquistado a Mayu. Cundo se habían encontrado por primera vez, ella era algo tímida y su timidez le impedía que hiciese un movimiento en ella ya que cada vez que estaba junto a él se volvía muy torpe. Pero conforme paso las semanas, ella empezó a sentir sentimientos por él. Ella hacia casi cualquier cosa por él. Él le pedía un favor y de inmediato ella lo hacía al pie de la letra. No importaba que le hiciera las tareas, trabajos o incluso de que ella le trajera un bento.

Sonrió al recordar lo fácil que es manipularla a su gusto. Recordó "las suplicas" que ella hacia cada vez que no había nadie en el salón de arte. Lástima que ella se mudó de ciudad hace meses. Aunque extrañaría los favores que le hacía, a la vez estaba aliviado de que se fuera. Ella se había vuelto demasiado apegada a él. Y cuando ella se fue, sintió que un peso fue levantado de sus hombros.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio que Kiyoteru habia llegado al salón y acomodo su portafolio sobre su escritorio. Y también vio que los demás estudiantes iban a sus respectivos asientos, pero no dejaron de susurrar entre sí.

Al parecer eso molesto a Kiyoteru ya que lo siguiente que hizo fue golpear el escritorio con la palma de su mano y eso basto para que los demás guardaran silencio.

– Antes de empezar la lección del día quiero aclarar algo respecto a los rumores que se han escuchado hace más de una semana – dijo Kiyoteru con un tono monótono.

– ¿Me pregunto qué será?

– ¿Cómo será?

– ¿De dónde vendrá?

– Silencio – Kiyoteru callo a varios de sus alumnos que estaban hablando para después dejar salir un leve suspiro – no sé quién fue el que empezó este rumor, pero tengo que decir que es cierto – miro como le ponían total atención – y para ser preciso la nueva estudiante estará en esta aula y se sentara en donde estaba anteriormente Mayu

– ¿Dijo la estudiante?

– Entonces es una chica

– Yo quería un chico

– No es justo

– Me pregunto si será hermosa

– Espero que no

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque si lo es, entonces sería otra más de la colección de Kagamine-san

Len sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar de los estudiantes que estaban aún lado de él, que ninguno de los que están en este salón o de la escuela seria competencia para él. Aunque lastima de que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Tendría que pasar otro año solo en esta escuela. Pero el lado bueno es que en donde se sentaba Mayu era enfrente de él.

Se estremeció un poco cuando Mayu podía verlo gracias a un pequeño espejo que ella traía. A veces se preguntaba él porque no le pidió que se apartara de él, pero casi al instante recordó que según había escuchado ella tenía un hacha muy bien escondida en su mochila. No pudo evitar que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran al haber escuchado de eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos al escuchar el choque de carne contra algo duro. Al levantar la vista vio a Kiyoteru con una cara de pocos amigos haciendo que los demás compañeros se estremecieran un poco.

– No quiero que le den a la nueva estudiante un mal ejemplo de lo que son ustedes normalmente

Pudo sentir la mirada de Kiyoteru sobre él.

– Puedes pasar

Fue lo último que escucho de Kiyoteru antes de escuchar que la puerta del salón se habría.

Al ver hacia la puerta vio entrar a una chica casi de su misma altura, de cabellos cortos hasta por encima de sus hombros de color dorado y ojos azules como los suyos pero un poco más opacos y de buen cuerpo y que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela pero a excepción de la mayoría de las chicas, ella tiene su falda hasta la mitad de sus rodillas y no hasta más arriba de la mitad de los muslos.

Se quedó en silencio mirándola. Era como una copia de él pero en femenino. Y él no fue el único en quedarse rígido, sino que también al desviar la mirada de ella, noto que todo el salón estaba en silencio y pudo ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de unos chicos y observar que algunos estaban babeando por ella.

Al mirar de nuevo a ella se formó una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro. Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande al ver que la chica miro hacia el suelo cuando toda mirada del salón se posó en ella. No tenía que estar cerca de ella para saber que era muy tímida.

Ahora realmente agradecía en que Mayu se sentara frente a él.

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Y una vez más lamento mucho el retraso. Y quisiera agradecer a:**

**Cathy-chan: **Todo a su tiempo, las respuestas a tus preguntas vendrán poco a poco y sinceramente agradezco mucho que te guste este corto fic :D y perdón si te incomodo el leve LenxMiku, mentiría si dijera que no me desagrado a mí también :P

**RominaEster: **Perdón si es que te hice llorar por tardar tanto, pero espero que tus lágrimas se detengan por el momento al haber leído este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Y agradezco también a Kiaraen Kagamine, RomaniaEster, Yoatzin y a leonelikita por los favoritos. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado a todos y por favor dejen un review.**


End file.
